201ststrykersroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
List of NPCs
This is a list of Non-Player Characters used in 201st RP posts. They are separated by which thread(s) they appear in. Feel free to create a separate page for your NPCs, if the NPCs become developed enough, or if you otherwise feel they deserve their own page separate from this list. This page is only meant as a quick reference, and a compilation of the NPC descriptions already posted on the RP forums. NPCs are listed by section, in the story they first appear in. Many NPCs may be cross-story. The Return (et al.) 201st Stryker Regiment NPCs Tim "Wash" Kwasnica Typically a quiet, unassuming member of the 201st Stryker Regiment, Kwasnica has done little to draw attention to himself over the two years he's been with the unit. He's a competent mechwarrior and has served the Strykers well over those years. He typically pilots medium or heavy 'mechs in battle, favoring the Jagermech the unit helped him acquire more than a year ago. He is a good shot, so ballistics and PPCs are good weapons for him to carry into battle. Like many other members of the 201st, the Strykers are more than just a "gig" for this mercenary, and he views the unit as family. He'd lay his life on the line if it meant saving the life of a single member of the unit. the [[Tim Kwasnica] page for more information on this character] Lieutenant Kirwin "Lumpy" Fidgett AeroSpace Fighter pilot for the 201st Stryker Regiment, leader of Stingray Lance assigned to IMS Valkyrie for the mission to Scheat, piloting a Stingray heavy fighter. At 5'8", 165 lbs, he is compact and lean, with excellent reflexes and a good sense for positioning himself and his wingman in the right place in battle. He excels at strafing ground targets, earning the trust and respect of the 201st's ground combat teams. At 26 years old, he's about 1½ years into his time with the 201st. Before that, he did a five year stint with the Eridani Light Horse. Lumpy and Black Cat never served with each other during either of their time in the Light Horse, as Lt. Lewis had been out of the unit for several years when Lt. Fidgett joined. After the events on Courcheval during which Wendy Coleheart, a member of the Valkyries, saved his life twice they became close during the extended stay in the infirmary. At the Reeds wedding, Kirwin proposed to her and she gladly accepted. Captain Karl Susanti Captain of the Overlord class DropShip Valkyrie. Karl Susanti has been a spacer since he was very young. Though born groundside, he signed onto his first DropShip crew at the age of 16 to get away from abusive parents. His combination of hard work and practical smarts allowed him to quickly earn the confidence of the Leopard class DropShip's captain. He worked his way up in rank to first mate over a few years. A short time after that, at the age of 24, he signed on as captain of a Gazette class DropShip. For the last 3 decades, he has been commanding combat DropShips of varying sizes for mercenary units throughout the Inner Sphere. He has been in command of the Valkyrie since the 201st Stryker Regiment captured it from the Draconis Combine. Doctor Emmett "Doc" Brown Combat surgeon and one of the on call doctors in the 201st's infirmary, Dr. Brown has been selected as the senior medic for the unit's upcoming deployment to Scheat. Doc Brown was on shift the day of the attack on the 201st compound and had to oversee treatment of most of the members of the 201st who were injured that day, as well as pronounce the death of an infantry trooper and member of the Black Lace Pirate crew. After the events on Courcheval, got into a very tightly concealed relationship with Reiko Shimagura. (NB from BlackCatF: I believe Teller or Storm gave him a last name, so I'll go all the way and give him the right first name) Erick Svensen A young member of the hospitality staff the oversees day to day maintenance of the senior enlisted and officer quarters on the 201st Stryker Regiment's compound on the outskirts of Harlech City. A few members of the staff typically travel with the unit when they travel with their larger DropShip. Svensen was on shift the night of the attack day of the attack on the 201st compound and worked closely with the janitorial staff for the compound to make sure all signs of the attack were cleaned up by the next morning. He saw a lot of blood that night. 'Dennis McCoghlin' A junior member of the Strykers' technical staff, Dennis has an artistic streak and helped Zoey Luik craft a pendant from a scrap of battlemech armor given to her by Ryan Lewis. He survived Shenju's raid on the Valkyrie while on Scheat. Gaylor Assad Captain of the Union-Class DropShip Harbor Helen. He brought Storm from Solaris VII to Outreach. After contracting out to the 201st Stryker Regiment for their trip to Scheat to rescue Divad Tanaka's sister, Yoshi Adder, the Strykers offered him a long term contract. He continues to be employed by the 201st, having provided transportation to Wolcott, Curcheval, and, most recently, Auldhouse. Rico Mercado One of the most skilled infantrymen serving with the 201st Styker Regiment, Rico was a Sergeant during the mission on Scheat, where he helped to rescue Yoshi Adder from the 4th Proserpina Hussars. His commando training has kept him in the mix, leading and training countless troopers as the Strykers expand the role their conventional infantry play on and off the battlefield. Currently a captain, Rico is in command of Support company, where he leads a platoon of special operations personnel and a platoon of forces more focused on defense. The two platoons are supported by a light armor lance that includes 2 hovercraft and two heavy APCs. Black Lace Pirates NPCs 'Jackii De-La Rogue' 'Star "Kitten" Falls' Pilots a RVN-3L Raven. 'Whitney "Sassy" Sassea' Pilots a CPLT-C4 Catapult. 'Carmen Bearsfoot' Pilots an HBK-4G Hunchback. 'Wishes Emor' Pilots an HBK-4SP Hunchback. 'Zoey Luik ' Pilots a SDR-5D Spider. Seen in a WVR-7K Wolverine on Scheat. Love interest. 'Elffin "Elf" Kira' Pilots a JR7-F Jenner. 'Eve McBride' Pilots a DRG-1C Dragon loaned to her by Divad Tanaka. Also has a CN9-A Centurion. 'Former Members' *Latasha Fox *Ann Collinsworth Valkyrie Wing One of the Wings of AeroSpace Fighters assigned to the Heavy Davion Guards RCT. During the 201st Stryker Regiment's mission on Scheat, Valkyrie Wing provided air support to the mercenaries during several engagements on the planet's surface. Other NPCs 'Shenju Tuo-zhou' The "Bloodhound" - a man being black-mailed into taking out Lt. Johnson and his affiliates, friends and family. Mid-thirties, black hair with pony-tail, blue eyes. He was a fighter pilot during the attack on Styk, defending the planet. His wing was eradicated by Cassie's Valkyries. He was a Cappellan fighter pilot back then, but was recruited by the ISF later after the 4th Succession Wars. Ever since then, Shenju was given dangerous, high-risk missions, that he carried out with no remorse since he wanted to pay the Feds and anyone aligned with them back. 34 years old, married, 1 child on theway. Ted DeBassi In his late fifties, DeBassi is a veteran of over thirty years of service with the Commandos and a survivor of the 4th Succession War, the War of 3039 and countless brush wars and small scale campaigns. An expert pilot, his Orion Vladimir is extremely fast and agile thanks to its 360XL engine. He makes up for the lack of firepower compared to standard Orion variants by being a precision shot, capable of pinpoint accuracy even hundreds of meters away, often at multiple targets at once. He is one of the most dangerous MechWarriors the 201st have ever faced. [[Aki Hinamura|'Aki Hinamura']]' ' A Kuritan Merc Hunter and special operative with a grudge against the 201st, Aki Hinamura is severe, competent and professional. After events during The Return she was exiled from the Combine. Forced now to work as a mercenary with Kraken's Commandos, she is looking for any way to get back into the good graces of the Draconis Combine. Reiko Shimagura Reiko accompanied the Strykers to Scheat, where she piloted her Marauder II as John Johnson's wingman. Injuries recieved during the Combine raid of the Strykers' compound on Outreach limited her combat effectiveness. The Vendetta (et al.) 201st Stryker Regiment NPCs Keith "Yellowjacket" McGrath A former lieutenant and lance commander with the FWLM, McGrath spent most of his short time in the Militia at a periphery garrison, where he saw combat in several pirate and bandit raids. His 'mech is a relatively new Blackjack ''(which he calls "Juliet") with three torso mounted lasers and six arm mounted machine guns, as his first battlemech, a ''PXH-1 Phoenix Hawk that had been handed down through his family for generations, was destroyed in one of the pirate raids. The Blackjack ''is a stock ''Arrow ''that's painted bright yellow with black zebra stripes. In combat, he is best suited to the role of harasser, and he's very effective at using his lasers and machine guns to harry and distract opponents even if his attacked don't do much damage. His distractions often open opportunities for his allies to drop the hammer on the enemy, and his machine guns can help speed them along to their grave. Johan Hansen The youngest commanding officer of any of the DropShips operated by the 201st Stryker Regiment, Captain Hansen was hired to captain the ''Leopard ''Class "''Echo" when the previous commander retired after two decades with the unit. Hansen is a graduate of a less than well known military academy in the Free Rasalhague Republic and this is his first command after serving with distinction as the executive officer of a Union ''operated by Hansen's Roughriders; Johan is not related to the Hansen's who command that mercenary unit. [Captain Hansen originally appeared in The Hunt, but was hand picked to command ''The Vendetta based on Lt. Ryan Lewis and GSgt. Divad Tanaka's observations of him during that mission.] 'Lin O'Bannon' Scottish roots and grown up on Robinson had visited the same academy as John Reed. She was the lance-leader of a training-lance in Bravo Battallion. Lin is an exceptionally good Raven pilot, but her understanding of tactics seems to lack finesse, which was the reason that John drilled her again and again – to give her a chance to grasp the finer points of it and use it. Together with three other Cadets, one of the most promising of the newly recruited members. For that reason, Major Reed chose her to join Anvil Lance. She's open, rather small with her 5'1", long brown hair, hazel eyes and is still of the impression that the Major somewhat despises her - despite the fact he chose her to join their lance. After the events on Courcheval she proved to be able to use all that she learned during her time in the 2nd Battallion of the 201st and with her combat experience against the clans during the fateful events is considered a veteran already. She views Major Reed somewhat as a father-figure and is Vince Gorrats half-sister. Category:NPC 'Vince Gorrat' Vince Gorrat was barely twenty years old and besides fitting for the assault lance later on, his aim was his worst enemy. The man had a holovid addiction in younger years and still suffered from withdrawl now and then. It made his hands twitching at times. He was being treated by Dr. Brown, but he had yet to undergo the final PME (physical / mental examination) to clear him for combat. So all John could do at this point, is keeping that in mind and train him the same as the others. Shortly before the members selected to go to Wolcott departed, he eventually received clearance and Major Reed chose him as 4th member of Anvil lance. Vince questions his decision to join a mercenary corps now that things are about to get real and Doc Brown mentioned he should talk with Reiko at some point, in order to learn how to control that. He's 5'11" and looks more like a bodybuilder than a mechwarrior. Friendly jokes around the fact how he even fits into the cockpit of his Atlas are already established within the unit. Black hair, buzzcut style, green eyes he's rather quiet generally, but speaks up if something important enough is on his mind. After the events on Courcheval Vince became a full member of the reformed Hammer Lance under Major Reed. Scott Yates A corporal in the infantry corps of the 201st Stryker Regiment, Scott Yates has set himself apart from his fellow infantrymen by being resourceful and innovative. Because of that and his special operation training, he was hand selected by Divad Tanaka and Rico Mercado as part of the small extraction team that rescued Tanaka's half-sister, Yoshi Adder, from the Proserpina Hussars on Scheat. He was picked to lead the team responsible for security onboard the Lion class DropShip, The Vendetta when the Strykers' Hotel Company traveled deep behind Clan lines to rescue the Black Lace Pirates and continue their search for the Bloodhound. He and two other specially trained infantrymen were sent, along with two Points of Elementals, aboard the DropShip belonging to Matteo's Marauders to support the Marauders attempt to rescue Gregor Heimler and Matteo Khan from Kraken's Commandos. Kaleb Shaw A private from the infantry forces of the 201st Stryker Regiment who traveled to Jezersko with the unit's Hotel Company. Shaw is one of the two enlisted infantrymen chosen to help Cpl. Yates and the Strykers' new Elementals support Matteo's Marauders in rescuing Gregor Heimler and Matteo Khan. Kaleb is lean and shorter than average. His thick, dark hair is kept from going wild only by the helmet typical of his infantry battle dress uniform. He was locked down on the Harbor Helen on Scheat and, thus, missed the action in the attack on the Valkyrie. Tobias McArty The second of two Stryker infantry privates working with Cpl. Yates to try to rescue Lt. Heimler and Capt. Khan, Toby is an experienced trooper with experience serving in both a house military unit and as a mercenary. He's a crack shot who has excelled in the 201st Stryker Regiment's fluid unit structure. It's only a matter of him getting some time with the unit and establishes himself before he starts taking leadership positions within the Strykers' infantry contingent. Like Kaleb Shaw, he feels that he was on the wrong DropShip on Scheat and should have been present onboard the Overlord class Valkyrie when the Bloodhound and his DCMS troops snuck aboard and attacked it. Black Lace Pirates NPCs New members that joined after January 3051: 'Yoshi Adder' Divad Tanaka's younger half sister (and only living relative) 27 yrs old. Small 5'2" slight yet athletic build and weighing in at 100 lbs. She and Divad were not on good terms, she had always been embarrassed by his being half Gaijin, she also resents the fact that Divad made combat pilot in a mech while she washed out (not because of her piloting skill, but because she hesitated to pull the trigger in live combat, she'll kick your ass in a simulator... ;) ) Before the events on Scheat, she was employed by Luthian Armor Works as a Technical adviser, test pilot, PR person. She was currently on a PR tour designed to motivate LAW suppliers workers (showing off what their work accomplishes) and testing a prototype "Wolf Trap" mech due to go into production in the upcoming year when she was rounded up and arrested by infantrymen from the 4th Proserpina Hussars. After being rescued by Ryan Lewis, Divad Tanaka, and a small team of infantry from the Strykers, Yoshi joined up with the Black Lace Pirates at the invitation of Jackii. 'Ursula & Daphne McTavish' Former Northwind Highlanders, they left the clan not satisfied with their "traditions". Ursula, 29, and Daphne, 27, both pilot Highlanders an HGN-733 and HGN-733C respectively. Both like to blare heavy metal music through external speakers while in combat. They can be party animals at times and tend to do everything together. 'Brigitte Mertzer' Brigitte, while a kind sweet girl, usually ends up doing the right thing for the wrong reason or the wrong thing for the right reason. Her schemes are usually off the wall (much in the fashion of Gregor Heimler) but usually work out, even if not as intended. She usually wears a bikini top emblazoned with the Federated Suns emblem on each breast under almost everything and that and the bikini bottoms tend to be her choice for pilot wear. She "bleeds" Federated orange and tends to refer to Kathrine Steiner as that "Old Crow" and her daughter Melissa as "that slut in training". She's very outgoing and doesn't hesitate to speak her mind. She pilots a stock ASN-21 Assassin. Matteo's Marauders NPCs Sydney Moses A women in her late twenties. Large muscles, dark skin, close-cropped hair. She has a gentleness that belies her strength, and a strength that belies her gentleness. A former member of a small merc corps called the Daggers of Death. She left the Daggers in bad blood, and was saved from them by Matteo Kahn. She pilots a Black Knight for Matteo's Marauders. 'Other NPCs' 'Darius Cisse' "King" of a small bandit kingdom of four planets. He has been searching for four about four years for his daughter, his only heir, who ran away after he arranged her marriage to Jarome Graham the head of a mercenary company that has been under a six year contract to him. That contract will come to an end at the end of the year. The arranged marriage was designed to tie the mercenary unit to the kingdom witch accounts for about half the kingdoms forces. Darius is 48 he met Jarome many years ago and the two could be considered fiends. 'Jarome Graham' Mercenary leader of Graham's Gorillas currently under contract to Darius Cisse. Garham is a known womanizer, and he likes them young. He has been known to treat women rather roughly. His unit has been taking contracts in the Periphery for the last 10 years, mainly do to possible charges against him in some of the successor states involving women. Jarome is pushing 50, he accepted the idea of the arranged marriage to gain control of the bandit kingdom Darius currently rules and use it as a base for his unit. He also hopes to use the new found 'nobility' to make some of his problems in the inner sphere go away. He wants to find Darius's daughter almost as much as Darius, if not more so. After all she was young and beautiful... 'Dinh Zhu' (don't ask me how to pronounce it, but I imagine it sounds quite a bit like "Den Zoo") The DCMS captain (Tai-i) in command of the 'mech company in Fourth Battalion; piloted a Grand Dragon ''that was shot out from under him at the LZ and was just forced to eject from his replacement ''Bombardier ''by Zoey Luik, piloting Ryan Lewis's ''Wolverine ''as part of Task Force Blackbeard. He's a ten year veteran of the DCMS 'mech corps and was hand selected by Tai-sa Garrison to lead the company he was assigned to. He may not be the best mechwarrior or leader in the DCMS, or even the Luthien Leeches, but he's been a solid field grade officer and battlefield leader. Even though he's been shot out of two 'mechs in one week and his command was decimated by the 201st Stryker Regiment and their allies in the Black Lace Pirates, he could still go on to have a moderately successful career provided he makes his next promotion. In between the action on Scheat it The Return and the Strykers' arrival on Wolcott in The Vendetta, Dinh was promoted to Sho-sa (Major) and reassigned to the 10th Ghost Regiment stationed on Wolcott, where he's piloting a refit ''GRF-3M Griffin. 'Shinsaku Fukuda' Piloting a Catapult ''for the Fourth Proserpina Hussars on Scheat, Sergeant Fukuda was the second mechwarrior to fall to the 'mechs of the extraction team that the 201st Stryker Regiment deployed to rescue Divad Tanaka's sister, Yoshi Adder. After the fighting on Scheat, DCMS High Command saw fit to give the sergeant a commission based on the actions he took after having his 'mech shot out from under him. Along with the newly promoted Sho-sa Dinh Zhu, Chu-i Fukuda was given a refit 'mech as a replacement for the one he lost and reassigned to the 10th Ghost Regiment on Wolcott. His new 'mech is a ''TBT-7M Trebuchet recently purchased through a trade agreement with the Free Worlds League's Kali Yama Weapons Industries. 'Katsu Matsunaga' The senior non-commissioned officer in the 10th Ghost Regiment's 2nd Battalion, Sho-ko (Sergeant Major) Matsunaga has been with the 10th Ghost since its formation in the 3030's. He started out as an infantryman, but his quick reflexes gained him the attention of a mechwarrior and officer in the 'mech corps. Katsu was tested and then trained as a mechwarrior, he was originally assigned a Panther. Through two decades of service, he has worked his way up and now "leads" the 10th Ghost Regiment's 2nd Battalion from an old, reliable TDR-5S Thunderbolt. His long service to the yakuza is evident not only in the tattoo that covers nearly his entire upper body, but also the fact that his left hand is missing two knuckles worth of two fingers on his left hand. 'Yuko Sato' A talon sergeant with the 10th Ghost Regiment, Kashira Yuko Sato is the unofficial leader of 2nd Battalion's Echo company. As news that Dinh Zhu and Shinsaku Fukuda would be assigned to the 10th, Yuko was transferred to the Medium Lance that Chu-i Fukuda would be assigned to, where she will watch over him as well as exert her control over the rest of the company. Her 'mech, recently repaired PXH-3K Phoenix Hawk that was piloted by the last officer to command Shinsaku's new lance. The Clan Smoke Jaguar Elemental who killed the previous Chu-i also attacked Yuko's Whitworth, severely injuring her and causing the scars she now bears on her face, neck, and chest. Doruk A Point Commander for the only Star of conventional infantry fielded by the provisional garrison Cluster assigned to guard the Ghost Bears' holdings on Jezersko, Doruk is a freebirth warrior whose Point is assigned to guard and watch over the camp where Bondsmen are evaluated for their eventual integration with Clan Ghost Bears' caste system. The other two Stars in his Trinary are Elemental Stars also assigned to locations all across the planet, one of the Stars of the armored infantrymen augmenting Doruk's Point at the bondsman holding facility. Fallon An Elemental Star Commander in Clan Ghost Bear, Fallon is the senior warrior assigned to guard the same camp Point Commander Doruk's infantry are watching over. He is a snapshot for how Elementals are supposed to look, standing roughly eight feet tall, every inch of Fallon's body is covered in thick, corded muscles. He has fair skin that tans easily if he is out in the sun and brown eyes with a strip of hair about four inches wide that is dark brown and usually worn pulled back into a braid that runs part way down his back. Despite his bulk, Fallon is quick on his feet and as agile as anyone he has ever faced in combat. Contrary to the mental image many people—both within the Clans and outside—have of Elementals as musclebound halfwits, Fallon's mind is always active: the Star Commander learned long ago that the only way to stay ahead of an enemy that has an advantage over him is to try and think three moves ahead. Kurtis Jacobs A tech, miracle worker with 'mech redesigns. He worked for NAIS. He is a former Clan Ghost Bear Bondsman rescued by the 201st Stryker Regiment when they released the captured members of the Blac NPCsBlack Lace Piratesk Lace Pirates from the Bondsman holding facility. He is familiar with Clan OmniMechs technology as well as the maintenance of the powered Elemental BattleArmor suits. Battle Born (et al.) Black Lace Pirates Ingrid Leafsson Free Rasalhague Republic, 5'9 135 lbs; Ingrid epitomizes what a modern day viking should be. She is much stronger than her size and weight would make one think, and she loves a good brawl, watching or being involved does not matter. She is a heavy drinker and can hold her liquor well, she can drink most men under the table. She also loves a good party. She can usually be found in the gym, in a bar, training her fighting and/or mech skills, or watching a fight of some kind (and most likely drinking or betting on the results). She hates the Clans and wants nothing more than to drive them from the Free Rasalhague Republic. Terri Lymuel Kurita, 5'5 120 lbs; Terri Lymuel actually was Divad's high school sweetheart. She is 2 years younger than Divad, and they lost contact after Divad joined the military. Terri also chose a military career serving first as a member of an anti-mech infantry unit before qualifying to become a mech pilot herself. She was captured early in the clan invasion and made a bondsman. The unit she was attached to was later ambushed and she was freed from her bonds. She feels she has been disgraced by her capture and can't return to her home until she has redeemed herself. It was pure coincidence she ran into the BLP. She had no clue of thier connection to Divad until she saw him at the 201st compound on Outreach. She pilots a Nightsky 4S. Shu Sung Kim Capellan Confederation, 5'3 110 lbs; Shu has only ever known life in the Capellan Confederation, and she was content with that until several years ago when she had the chance to see wolf's dragoons when they were under contract there. Ever since she has wanted to be part of the Dragoons, and after her service to the confederation as a mechwarrior was over she actually applied, but was turned down because of her lack of combat experience. She then began looking for a unit that would accept her, and found one in the form of the BLP. Shu is somewhat shy and reserved in comparison to most of the other women of the BLP, but is enamored with their brazenness. Some of her attempts to emulate the other women has been the cause of much laughter within the ranks of the BLP. Shu doesn't know now if she will one day again attempt to join the Dragoons, or stay with this group of women she is rapidly becoming fond of. Irina Volkov Capellan Confederation: St.Ives, 5'8 125 lbs; Irna was an orphan and grew up a street urchin on the streets. She has endured much in her short life and done much. She is very streetwise, has been a thief, a mafia bosses mistress, and even a mechwarrior. She is a heavy drinker of Vodka and it's hard to tell when or if she is ever actually drunk or not. She is very sarcastic and quick with an insult, but can be kind and funny if she wishes to be.She is always armed with at least a knife (or has one within arms reach) a holdover from her days living on the streets, and is very good with one. She has a thick Russian accent and speaks a somewhat broken English. Other NPCs Julia Carón Roughly 30 years old, an Executive from Talon Industries a manufacturer of battlemech components. Was set up on Outreach on by Reiko and John after escorting her to the planet from New Avalon. (More information will be made available as time passes) Sasha Paloran 53 years old – Sasha Paloran has been the governor of Auldhouse's provisional government for about four years, but effectively had the job for six years before that. He took over for his father, Adal, when medical concerns forced the elder Paloran to step away from much of the day-to-day operations. Sasha's governing style has always been tight fisted, but something changed around the time of his father's death. When he'd been filling in for his father, he would find subtle ways to dissuade Auldhouse's citizens from disagreeing with the provisional government. The day his new administration took over, the crackdowns began. Where before he might snub a political rival by not inviting them to some function or he might punish a corporation who had spoken out against some practice by passing them over for a lucrative contract, now he would send government sponsored police forces to raid the politician's home and office or have the military move in and take over the company's grounds. Discontent had grown when he filled in for Adal, but the Resistance made itself known within half a year of Sasha inheriting the title of provisional governor. Things didn't get any better for the new administration or the citizens of Auldhouse after that. It came to light that someone in the Resistance's high levels claimed to have blood ties to the original nobility of Auldhouse. Sasha has had his people working on suppressing the rumor and destroying the rebels even as he hand his PR people continue Adal's push for the Palorans to be brought into the nobility and for Sasha to be made the Baron of Auldhouse. Viola Ceasari 33 years old – Personal aide to Governor Paloran. Logan Hargrove The liaison officer between the Strykers and the Auldhouse provisional governement. Hauptmann Hargrove speaks with the governors authority for all matters related to the Strykers and their contract. Mason Weaver Hauptmann Hargrove's enlisted assistant. As a LCAF Sergeant, he is the other uniformed member of the Auldhouse military assigned to liaison with the Strykers. Gabrielle Mason A young woman unwittingly feeding information to the Resistance in Lavar. She's originally from Levington, but had to evacuate the city with her family due to the fighting. Gabby is not a full fledged member of the Resistance, but sympathizes with their cause. In her view, it was the forces from the government that started the battle in Levington with little or no cause, so she does what she can to help the Resistance. The name of the contact she uses to pass along information is Tilmann Husch. For her safety, she has not been informed of his position within the Resistance; he's posing as a music tutor. Tillman Husch Gabrielle Mason's contact with the Resistance in Lavar. He's posing as a music tutor. Hans Asper Leader of The Resistance's combat forces. Hauptmann Asper is extremely loyal to the people of Auldhouse. Karl Heidberg A first Leutnant in The Resistance, he is second in command to Hauptmann Hans Asper in The Resistance's combat forces. Emma Clasen The Resistance's chief administrator; effectively in charge of everything for The Resistance that isn't related to their combat forces, she often defers to the senior military leaders. The Hunt 'Tatsuo Hatori' Shenju Tuo-Zhou's handler as the Bloodhound, Hatori is an ISF agent who has become an influential politician behind the scenes in the Draconis Combine. He's part of an undisclosed secret organization trying to force the Coordinator to change his political course to a more aggressive one; on that includes taking the Draconis March back from the Federated Commonwealth. 'Sumi Oonishi' An ISF agent based on Luthien, Sumi worked with and had some training from Divad Tanaka when he served as the Bloodhound. She still feels some loyalty to Tanaka and provided him with some information when he and Ryan Lewis visited Luthien. Shin-Yi Tuo-Zhou Shenju's wife and mother of his infant child. She was being held by Hatori, and later hidden by the ISF, on Luthien. Hatori is using Shenju's desire to protect his small family as a weapon to ensure Shenju's compliance with his missions as the Bloodhound. Before her marriage to Shenju, her last name was Hayagawa. So Far Away Javier Oviedo The father of Helena and Perfecto Oviedo. Decorated combat veteran of the AFFC. He left the service under an honorable discharge after the War of '39, being injured an unable to pilot a 'mech. He is currently on staff at the Robinson Battle Academy. He was off-planet for many years of his childrens' childhood, due to the 4th Succession War and the War of '39 Katie Oviedo (née. Weinstein) Katie is a scientist at the New Avalon Institute of Science. She is married to Javier Oviedo, and is the mother of Helena and Perfecto Oviedo. She spent much of her time on New Avalon, and so was not often around for her children. However, she fiercely cares for them. Gregeor Heimler: MechWarrior Leutnant-General Ululo Vuthal CO of the 15th Arcturan Guard during the War of 3039, Vuthal is the definition of the "Social Officer" that the Lyran Commonwealth is known for, having attained his position through privilege rather than merit. It is his wanton waste of life that starts Gregor Heimler on the path he now treads. Sir Wilhelm Kamph A renowned war hero, Kamph served as Gregor's fencing instructor and is responsible for Gregor's skill with a blade. Kamph earned his place in the Knights of Donegal at the helm of an Atlas during the 3rd Succession War, single handedly holding a pass against an entire company for several days. Sir Charles O'Chaunnesy A friend of Gregor's in the Knights, O'Chaunnesy is a Skye loyalist and all around good man. One of the few survivors of a daring suicide raid of the 10th Lyran Guards on Dromini VI during the 4th Succession War, O'Chaunnesy was actually a supporter of Frederick Steiner and Aldo Lestrade's attempt to overthrow Katrina Steiner. He earned his place as a gesture of good faith towards Skye on the part of Katrina Steiner. Sir Helios Karim A third cousin to the Archon, Karim captured a Combine border world during the War of 3039 with minimal losses. When the DCMS counterattack came they bypassed Karim's world, allowing him to be one of the few officers in the LCAF to keep the ground he'd taken. Due to his status and unique position during the war, Karim was granted entrance into the Knights of Donegal. Diane Hausman A Stalker pilot in the 15th Arcturan guards during the War of 3039, Hausman was with Gregor during his untimely rout. Unable to help her, Gregor abandoned her in the field and she was captured by Free Worlds League forces. She spent six years as a POW. Category:NPC